Desperately Seeking Forgiveness
by Tracey2
Summary: It is 4 years after they graduate. Hermione stumbles across a homeless man, but is there more to him than she thinks? COMPLETE
1. A Day In The Life Of Hermione Granger

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot. J.K.R does.  
  
**Chapter one**  
  
**A Day In The Life Of Hermione Granger**  
  
It was 4 years after they had left Hogwarts. Hermione didn't know what had happened to Ron or Harry. They were working at the Ministry of Magic, but it had been such a long time since she had seen them, they could be doing anything by now. She, however, was working in a muggle shop until she decided what she really wanted to do.  
  
It was a good job really. The shop sold a little bit of everything, which coincidentally was also the name of the shop. Hermione rented the surprisingly spacious flat above it from Mr Johnson the shop owner, which she had made all her own with a few bunches of flowers and a lick of paint. It was home. She had lived there for the past 2 years, almost as long as she had been working in the shop, and at the moment she couldn't imagine living anywhere else.  
  
Hermione awoke at 7.30 every morning and jumped into the shower as she waited for the kettle to boil. Dressed in clean clothes and with a mug in her hand, she would sit happily with her nose in a book until it was time for her to open up.  
  
Monday mornings weren't very busy, but when the sky turned dark and the heavens opened she found that people were coming in to keep dry from the rain. _This is going to be a good day,_ she thought. _Mr Johnson is going to be so pleased._ Hermione smiled pleasantly at her customers who felt that they ought to buy something in return for their shelter.  
  
The rain only lasted for 10 minutes before the sun came out again, and a bright rainbow seemed to fill the sky. As soon as everyone in the shop saw that the rain had stopped, they filed out into the street to continue their shopping. "Oh well," Hermione said to the empty shop. "It was nice while it lasted".  
  
She looked down at her watch and saw that it was 5 minutes to 12. "5 minutes early wont hurt" she said getting her jacket from the hook and the shop keys from the desk in the office. "Time for an early lunch".  
  
Stepping out into the street Hermione turned the sign around, locked the door and put the key safely into her pocket, before heading for her favourite café, The Crusty Cob.  
  
The place smelled delicious. Practically everything on the premises was made on the premises, from the bread and pastries to the freshly ground coffee. It was a bit pricey but well worth it, and it was a little treat Hermione allowed herself once a week or whenever the takings were good at the shop, whichever came first.  
  
She ordered a cheese and ham sandwich and a mug of coffee, paid the girl at the cash register and went to choose a table to wait for the waitress to bring it over. Hermione found one right next to the window. She liked to sit there and watch the world go by. She got caught up in the lives of everyone, wondering where they were going or where they had been.  
  
She looked up abruptly as the waitress snapped her out of her daydream. "Ham and cheese with coffee?" asked the girl. "Yes, that's me" Hermione replied and smiled at the girl, thanking her, as the 2 items were placed on the table.  
  
Breathing in the fresh aroma. She blew across the top of the mug and took a hesitant sip. She then moved her attention to the sandwich. The roll was still warm and doughy and it slightly melted the grated cheese.  
  
_Heaven,_ she thought taking a large bite and sighing deeply. She wished she could stay longer than a mere half an hour, and silently cursed the clock for every passing second.  
  
With an empty plate and a cold mouthful left in the bottom of her mug Hermione stood, weaved her way between the tables and left The Crusty Cob, hoping that it wouldn't be quite so long before she would be able to return.  
  
She reached A Little Bit Of Everything and opened up, wondering if she was going to get anymore custom that day. It didn't matter if she didn't, there was plenty of time during the week to make it up.  
  
As it was, a woman did come in. She was pushing a pram laden with shopping bags and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sleeping 6 month old, completely oblivious to his mothers aching legs and flushed cheeks, but she left without buying anything. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone to The Crusty Cob after all" she said to herself. "Nevermind".  
  
By 5 o'clock Hermione was ready to close for the day. She locked the door, turned the sign and made her way upstairs, her stomach growling. After putting a frozen pizza in the oven she went into the living room and picked up the book she had been reading that morning.  
  
30 minutes later an alarm alerted her to the fact that her pizza was ready. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that if she hadn't set her alarm then she would have kept on reading until the food had burnt. She wasn't known as the bookworm for nothing.  
  
After a slightly limited meal, Hermione decided to go for a walk. She put her umbrella in her bag in case it rained again, checked she had her purse and left using the back stairs that lead to the alleyway behind the shop.  
  
She hadn't gone very far when she noticed a man huddled under some blankets. He looked up at her his eyes full of sorrow and pain. Hermione just shook her head and kept on walking until she reached the main street.  
  
She didn't remember seeing anyone there before, and she hated just leaving him there, but what could she do? Invite him in for a cup of tea and a sandwich? She took one last look at him before rounding the corner, and noticed he was just staring at the damp floor. Hermione made a mental note to bring him a hot drink on her way home. _Just because I'm not rich doesn't mean I can't spare 85 pence,_ she thought.  
  
An hour later Hermione stood at a late night drinks stand and ordered a regular coffee. Changing her mind she made it a large, and decided on a cold chicken sandwich to go with it. As she rounded the corner to the alleyway she noticed that the man had his eyes closed like he was asleep. He must have heard her approach him because as she got close, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Once again she saw the suffering behind them and it made her heart ache.  
  
She placed the coffee and the sandwich on the floor in front of him and said, "I thought you might be hungry" The man looked at what she had given him then back up to her face. With tears threatening to cloud his vision he nodded. "Thank you" he said in a small voice, and he picked the cup up to warm his hands. "You're very welcome" Hermione replied, not failing to notice the emotion in his eyes.  
  
She turned away from him and walked the small distance to the steps, glancing once to see him taking small bites out of his sandwich, probably trying to make it last as long as possible, before climbing up and entering her flat, letting the warmth envelope her.  
  
It was 25 past 11 before Hermione felt tired enough to go to bed. All she could think about was the man in the alleyway outside. She kept checking the windows to make sure it wasn't raining again. She didn't know why she cared so much, I mean, she had seen homeless people before. Maybe it was just because he was sleeping outside her home.  
  
She couldn't forget the look in his eyes, and wondered what had happened to him. He looked so grateful to her, it made her wonder how often he ate. There was also something familiar in those eyes, though she couldn't for the life of her guess what it was. She couldn't see what colour they were because the light was too dim in the alley to see properly, and his hair was so dirty she couldn't tell if it was brown or blonde.  
  
Hermione told herself that if she kept this up she would never get to sleep, and would feel terrible in the morning. She undressed and got into bed, the coolness of the sheets against her bare skin made her shiver.  
  
It wasn't long before Hermione was asleep, her dreams flooded with thoughts of the man in the alley.

To be continued................ 


	2. Kindness To A Stranger

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot. J.K.R does.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kindness To A Stranger  
  
The following morning Hermione awoke the same time as she always did. After taking her shower, she put some meat and vegetables into a stewing pot and put it into the oven on a low heat, knowing that by the time she finished work it would be done. Just as she was about to sit down with her book, she remembered that the floor in the shop would need mopping after the downpour yesterday. "Mucky footprints, lovely," she muttered, thinking how nice it would be to, just once in a while, be able to use her magic.  
  
Taking her book with her Hermione went downstairs in search of a mop. It wasn't as bad as she thought and it only took 10 minutes before the floor was shining again. She opened her book and began to read until she opened up at 9 o'clock. Sometimes, on slow days, Hermione wondered why she bothered to open up at all. Lunchtime came and went, and still there were no customers.  
  
By 5 o'clock she had finished her book and was busying herself by re- arranging the items on the shelves. Looking at her watch she sighed and went over to lock the door and turn the sign. She pulled herself up the stairs and dropped her book onto the coffee table, thinking she would put it away later.  
  
Hermione walked to the kitchen and opened the oven door. Immediately the room was filled with the aroma of stewing meat and vegetables. It made her mouth water. She ran her arm across her forehead where the steam had made it slightly damp, and closed the oven door. It's ready when I am, she thought happily.  
  
A few minutes later, she felt rather than saw the room get darker, as large rain clouds loomed overhead. She didn't know what made her think of it, but she wondered if the man was still sat outside. She hadn't thought about him all day, and wondered why he had suddenly popped into her mind. She ran to the window and looked down but she couldn't see him. Maybe he's gone to sit under the steps? She thought. Or maybe he's just gone? She had to know.  
  
"Hello?" she asked timidly as she crept down the stairs. There was no answer. "Hello?" she asked again a bit louder. Starting to feel a little foolish she turned to make her way back up, but stopped when she heard a sound coming from beneath the stairs. She continued down and stopped when she got to the bottom. What am I doing? She thought. What am I going to say? It was too late to turn back now.  
  
"Hello" she said, walking round to face him. "My name is Hermione." The man just looked at her. Hermione looked around but there was no trace of the sandwich from yesterday. Without thinking she said, "Are you hungry?" He looked down at his feet and nodded slightly. "Erm, I've made some beef stew if you would like some? There's plenty." The man raised his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He nodded a little more quickly and mumbled a thank you.  
  
Hermione held out her hand to him. "Come on" she said softly, "It looks like it's going to rain again." The man looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before taking it in his own, allowing her to help him to his feet.  
  
As the man stood, she looked into his eyes, once again getting the strange feeling of familiarity as she stared into the sadness. Fat droplets of rain brought her out of her trance and she dropped his hand. "Follow me" she said, and led the way up the stairs to the flat above.  
  
The minute Hermione opened the door the man was greeted with the most wonderful smell, and he felt his stomach growl. God he was hungry. "You go and sit down and I'll be with you in just a moment" Hermione said. The man did as he was told and sank down into a chair, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.  
  
Hermione, he thought. I knew it was you. I just hope to god you don't remember the things I've done. Please give me the sense to get out of here before you realise who I am.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been sat there when he heard Hermiones gentle voice. He opened his eyes to see a bowl of stew, steaming happily on the table. He warily got to his feet and made his way over. "Be careful" Hermione said, "It's still quite hot. I'll be back in a minute." He sat down and picked up the spoon. Taking a large scoop he blew on it to cool it down before tasting it. It was delicious. He took another scoop, then another, and before he knew it the bowl was empty. Placing a hand on his stomach he leaned back, a tiny smile of contentment playing on his lips.  
  
"That was quick" Hermione said as she came back into the room. "You must have been hungry". "I was" said the man, "thank you." "Glad you enjoyed it" she smiled. She has a beautiful smile, he thought, kind and genuine. I wonder if she will still smile at me that way when she realises who I am. The wonderful feeling that surrounded him began to disappear and he looked down at his hands.  
  
"Would you like to get cleaned up at all, a shower maybe?" He looked up at her once more. "That would be nice" he said. "Okay" said Hermione, "come with me, I'll show you where everything is.  
  
The man followed Hermione into the bathroom and stood there while she told him how to use the shower and where the towels were. "Oh" she said as an after thought, "wait here", and she hurried off. Moments later she returned with a pile of clothes. "These are mine," she said. "I know they are mens clothes but I find them really comfortable to lounge around in". A small blush crept to Hermiones cheeks. "They're clean and they look as if they might fit you. Leave your clothes outside the door and I will wash them for you, you can wear these in the mean time." "Thank you" said the man again. Hermione smiled, "I'll leave you to it then, use anything you want". And she walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
The man just stood there for a moment, gazing around. He then walked over to the sink and placed his hands on either side of it. Raising his head slowly he caught sight of his face in the large mirror. The first thing that caught his attention were his eyes. Eyes that once sparkled with vitality and mischief, now looked dead and hollow. His face that was once youthful and handsome now looked old and haggard. He had a beard. "When did I get that?" he asked himself, running his hand over it. It felt rough and grubby.  
  
Looking down at the sink he saw a bar of soap. He picked it up and gave it a sniff. He closed his eyes trying to remember what the smell was. "Vanilla" he said triumphantly and opened his eyes. The next thing he saw was a new packet of disposable razors and a can of shaving foam. "Use anything you want", Hermiones voice came back to him. Did she get these just for me? He thought. Why? I don't deserve such treatment.  
  
Never the less he found himself turning on the hot tap and holding his hands under the running water. He then splashed it onto his face. It felt good. He turned on the shower and stepped out of his clothes. He hadn't realised just how dirty they were until now, and he felt ashamed as he left them outside the bathroom door.  
  
Taking the soap with him he stepped into the hot shower. Feeling the water pound on his head and run down his neck made him feel more alive than he had in years. He looked down at his naked body. How had it come to this? He shook his head, trying to rid it of those thoughts. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.  
  
Realising that he still held the soap in his hand he began to wash himself. His hands sliding over his weak and fragile body. He couldn't believe the change in himself. 3 and a half years ago he was so strong and confident, ready to take on the world and win, but now? The scent of vanilla was threatening to overwhelm his senses, making him feel sleepy and light-headed.  
  
He reached down for the shampoo and began to wash his hair, trying to rid himself of the feeling of hopelessness and despair. Feeling a little more invigorated he rinsed it, realising that it came to below his shoulders. Another surprise, he thought.  
  
Finally clean and pink, he emerged from the shower and tied a towel around his thin waist. He walked back over to the sink and opened the cabinet looking for a small pair of scissors. Finding what he was after, he trimmed his beard back as far as it would go, a razor on its own wouldn't have worked. He then picked up the can of shaving foam and squirted a small amount into the palm of his hand. Once the lower half of his face was covered, he reached for the packet of razors and took one out. He hesitated, looking at himself in the mirror. If he did this Hermione would surely recognise him. What if she recognised him anyway? He had trimmed the beard down, he might as well do the rest.  
  
Starting at his right cheek he made his way across his face, only pausing to rinse the razor. Finishing, he slowly put it on the side of the sink, splashed his face with clean water, and patted it dry. Lowering the towel he stared into the face of a man he hadn't seen for 3 and a half years.  
  
The face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
To be continued................. 


	3. Tears And Kisses

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot. J.K.R does.  
  
**Chapter three  
  
Tears and Kisses**  
  
Draco didn't know how long he had been stood there, just staring at his reflection, when there was a knock on the door causing his head to snap around and his heart to leap up into his throat. "Is everything ok? You've been in there an awfully long time." "Yes, I'm fine" he said. "I'll be out in a minute". Turning around to face himself again, he placed his hands on the sides of the sink and leaned closer.  
  
"Okay Malfoy" he told himself, "get a grip, you have to face her sometime, you can't stay in here forever. Anyway, you've had a hot meal and the chance of a hot shower, what more do you want? If Hermione screams at you to get out, you have still gained not lost. Now get out there and thank her for her generosity."  
  
Draco stood up straight and ran his long fingers through his damp hair. Removing the towel he picked up the jogging bottoms from the pile and held them up to him. They seemed to be the right length, but since when was he so picky. He sat on the side of the bath and pulled them on. Standing he tightened the cord at his waist so that they wouldn't fall down. Next he picked up the white cotton T-shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
Taking a deep breath he walked over to the door and placed his shaking hand on the handle. Fighting the urge to jump out of the window he slowly turned the handle and pulled the door towards himself. Peeking out he noticed that his clothes were gone from the floor.  
  
Frozen to the spot Draco saw Hermione walking gracefully towards him with a mug of something hot and steaming. Hermione was concentrating so much on not spilling the coffee that she didn't see him at first. "Good, your out," she said. "I thought you might like a mug of..........Draco" She let the mug fall from her fingers as she stared at the occupant of her bathroom, hot coffee splashing up her legs.  
  
A range of emotions swept over her before finally settling on concern, as she took in his appearance. He was so thin. The bags under his eyes made her wonder how long it had been since he'd had a good nights sleep. Taking a step closer Hermione saw Draco's eyes widen as though he was afraid of what she would do.  
  
With his heart thumping in his chest Draco saw Hermione take a step closer to him. "Say something," he screamed at her silently. "Anything". He couldn't move, his bare feet felt like they were glued to the floor. A prickle behind his eyes threatened to cloud his vision.  
  
Hermione must have sensed how distressed he was, because she swiftly closed the gap between them and took him in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he felt the hot tears run down his face. It was the first time he had cried since he went on the run, and he didn't think he could stop.  
  
Finally his legs gave way as his body was racked with sobs, taking Hermione down with him. She held him as she would a small child, stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. "It's ok" she said, "let it out." She wasn't sure that he heard her but she didn't care, he needed comfort and that's what she would give him.  
  
Looking down at him, Hermione couldn't get over how different he was. What had happened since graduation day? Why was he living on the streets? Muggle streets at that. Why couldn't he go home? Surely his father would help him. There were so many questions that were going through her head, questions that she hoped he would be able to answer.  
  
Coming out of her train of thought she realised Draco had stopped crying and was looking at her intently. "You look tired," she said down to him, wiping the tears from his pale cheek with her thumb. His eyes looking quite red in comparison. "I should go," he said in reply, struggling to get to his feet. "You are in danger as long as I stay here, I've been here longer than I intended already". "What are you talking about? Are you in some sort of trouble?" "Something like that" he said. "I really should go. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me". He bent slightly to kiss her cheek and took a hesitant step towards the door.  
  
Hermione put her hand on his arm. "You don't have to go, no one knows you're here. You look exhausted. Please, rest?" Draco looked towards the door again. He looked anxious to leave. "Come on," she said, gently tugging his arm, "don't worry." Draco obediently followed Hermione into her bedroom and sat on the bed. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." She kissed his forehead and smiled down at him one last time before leaving him alone.  
  
Flopping down on the sofa she closed her eyes. She would leave him to sleep, and when he woke up she just hoped that he would be willing to answer all her questions.  
  
To be continued................  
  
-

-

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm still trying to figure out where this is going. I have a vague idea but I'm having a little trouble putting it into words. I really don't want to disappoint my readers. Please review and let me know how you think I'm doing. xxx


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot. J.K.R does.  
  
**Chapter four  
  
The Truth Shall Set You Free**.  
  
Laying in the bath, with bubbles all around her, Hermione closed her eyes. What was it Draco said? "You are in danger as long as I stay here". What kind of danger? She wondered, and who from? Voldemort was long gone, but she supposed there would always be someone out there ready and willing to take his place. Maybe that's what it is, some Dark Lord wannabe? She thought rubbing her temples. There was only one way to find out. Hermione prided herself on her ability to gain knowledge on anything, however stubborn the source. Draco would talk.  
  
Hermione awoke sometime later still in the bath. Bubbles gone and the water cold. She got out and dried herself vigorously trying to fight off the goose bumps that were claiming her body. Pulling on her bathrobe, she headed for the living room, pausing to listen at her bedroom door. Silence. Softly she opened the door to find that Draco was laid, fully clothed under the sheets, fast asleep. She tiptoed over and moved a strand of hair that had fallen over his face. He looked so innocent. Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was 20 past 9. I've been in the bath for 2 hours, she thought in surprise. She picked up the clock and a change of clothes for the morning, and crept out of the room.  
  
It was just after 1 the following afternoon when Draco's eyes shot open. His first thought, and biggest concern was to his whereabouts, and relaxed visibly as he remembered. He looked around for a clock but couldn't see one. He had had to sell his watch a long time ago for food. Swinging his legs off the bed he stood, smoothed down his T-shirt and walked through to the living room. There was no sign of Hermione. Looking around he found a note that had his name printed neatly at the top. 

_Draco,_

_ Hope you slept okay. Help yourself to some breakfast. I'm down in the shop. Just follow the stairs at the end of the hall and you will find me._

_ See you soon._

_Hermione xx_

Draco smiled. Taking the note with him he went into the kitchen. Dropping some bread into the toaster and flicking the kettle on he leant against the counter and re-read the note. Breakfast? He chuckled, more like lunch. She really did have beautiful handwriting, she always did. The toast popped up startling him and he laughed at himself. He buttered 4 slices and ate them while he waited for the tea to brew.  
  
Carrying 2 mugs Draco followed the hallway and descended the stairs, emerging in the small office behind the shop. Walking through the beaded curtain he smiled as he saw Hermione, her back to him looking bored out of her mind. He cleared his throat to get her attention without frightening her and placed the mugs on the counter. "I thought you would like one", he said. "I'm afraid it probably isn't very good, I never did get the chance to make many cups of tea". "I'm sure it will be fine" Hermione replied picking up one of the mugs and blowing across the top. Taking a hesitant sip she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye to see him smirking at her. "See", she said, "I'm drinking it. It's lovely". His smile widened at her obvious pleasure.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked looking around. "Yes" Hermione replied, "you can tell me what's going on with you". "I can't do that. The less you know the better." "But I don't know anything" she wailed, "you haven't told me anything". "It's better that way" Draco said quietly "It means you wont get hurt". "By who? Who's after you Draco? You're not making any sense". "I can't tell you". "Why the hell not?" Draco spun round to face her. "Because if I do" he said breathing heavily "if I do he'll come after you too and I just can't do that. I wont. I've said too much already". "Draco please, let me help you." She pleaded. "I'm sorry," he said shaking his head, and he turned to go back upstairs. All Hermione could do was watch him leave.  
  
The minute it turned 5 o'clock she locked the door and ran up the stairs. Reaching the living room she was relieved to find Draco laid on the sofa, his blanket clutched in his hands. "Draco?" Hermione said quietly as she approached him. "Draco?" He opened his eyes and propped himself up on one hand. Hermione sat down and lowered his head onto her lap. "I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have pushed". There were a few moments of silence between them before Draco spoke. "My father." He said. "What?" Said Hermione. "It's my father. He's the one".  
  
Suddenly Hermione thought back to something she had wondered before. Why hadn't his father helped him? Of course, she thought, his father couldn't help him because he's......  
  
"Your father?" she asked him, "I don't understand". Draco pulled his knees up to his chest before speaking again. "It was just after graduation when The Dark Lord was brought down. I was glad. No one knew that and I intended to keep it that way. A few months later my father found out that I myself had played a part in his downfall. From that moment on all he cared about was ending my life. He saw me as traitor, and traitors must be destroyed. I've been hiding from him ever since". "But Draco, that's impossible, I don't understand". "It's all true I assure you".  
  
"But Draco, your father died a year and a half ago".  
  
To be continued................. 


	5. Lost And Found

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot. J.K.R does.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Lost And Found  
  
Draco sat up and Stared at Hermione intently. "What did you just say?" he said. "Your father" she repeated, "He's dead. He died a year and a half ago". Draco sat for a moment trying to take this new information in. "How did it happen?" He asked in a small voice. "He was murdered. Your mother was thought to be the main suspect, but she had an alibi and no motive that they could think of, so they let her go. I guess she did have a motive after all. She was protecting her son".  
  
As he sat, Hermione saw a tear slide down his cheek. "I've been hiding for nothing haven't I?" he said. "I ran for nothing". "It wasn't for nothing" she said, close to tears herself. "You ran to save yourself". Draco stood up quickly. "Save myself? Save myself? I didn't save myself. In running I destroyed myself. I left everything I knew and loved behind. My life, self-respect, dignity... my mother. I'm nothing but a coward". Hermione stood to face him. "That's not true," she said. "You may have run, but anyone would have, been placed in your situation". "But I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't run". Hermione took his hands in hers. "You may be a Malfoy, but you're also a Draco. You're only human, and humans have an instinct to survive above all others. It's that instinct that made you run, not cowardice". "Do you really think so?" he asked. "Without question" she replied simply.  
  
He let go of her hands and pulled her to him, feeling the warmth of her body as she pressed against him. "Thank you," he said. "For what?" Hermione asked him. "I gave you food and let you take a shower". "You know what you did for me," he said kissing the top of her head. "When I thought all was lost, you found my life and gave it back to me. I shall always be grateful for that. You did more for me than anyone ever has, except maybe my mother". She looked up into his face. "Speaking of your mother, don't you think you should go and see her?" Draco's eyes widened at the thought. "Yes," he said. "But first, I would like to ask you for just one more thing, if I may?" "Of course," Hermione answered him. "Come with me," he said. "I would like the woman who helped saved my life to meet the woman who found it". "I would be honoured," she said.  
  
Outside the Malfoy Manor, Draco gripped Hermiones hand in his as he prepared to walk through the large gates. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "You'll be fine," she said smiling up at him and giving his hand a little squeeze. "Are you ready?" "As I'll ever be," he replied. And he led her through the gates and up to the front door. As he rang the bell, he nervously moved from one foot to the other. He heard someone turn the handle a second before the heavy door swung inwards. A house elf was standing on the other side. "Master?" the little elf said, beckoning them in. "Why did you ring the bell?" Draco just shrugged and held Hermiones hand tighter. "Will you tell my mother I would like to speak with her?" he asked with an authority he barely remembered. "Of course Master," said the elf, and he ran off. It felt like a lifetime for Draco as he waited for his mother to come downstairs.  
  
Suddenly he heard the swish of her skirts as she descended the stairs. He saw her hand appear as it followed the banister. Then came her arm, and finally his eyes rested on her face. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. Hermione let go of his hand and motioned him forwards as the woman reached the last step. "Mother?" He said, his heart thudding in his chest. "Draco? My son." Came the response. And she gathered him up in her arms and held him tightly. "Please forgive me," he mumbled into her shoulder. "I just wanted to make things right". "There is nothing to forgive," she said.  
  
Holding her son at arms length she caught sight of Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "And who is this?" she asked. Draco turned around. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet my mother". "I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs. Malfoy". Hermione said her hand outstretched. "Please, call me Narcissa", the woman replied smiling, and took Hermiones hand warmly in her own. "Well," Hermione said turning to Draco, "I really should leave now. The two of you have so much to catch up on". "Nonsense," said Narcissa. "You must stay and join us for tea. Any friend of Dracos is a friend of mine". "I don't want to intrude". Hermione said looking between Draco and his mother. "I brought you here" Draco said," and I would like you to stay". "Okay" she said, "I would like that very much".  
  
They took tea in the family room and Narcissa wanted to know everything. She asked where Draco had been, and was quite surprised to find he had been hiding out in the muggle world. "It was the only place I knew my father would never dream of looking", Draco said, and she nodded her head. Draco told his mother where he met Hermione and about when she took him in off the street. They also talked about things that Hermione felt she had no business listening to.  
  
After a few hours Hermione realised how late it was. "I'm very sorry, but I think I'd better be on my way," she said. "Mrs. Malfoy? Narcissa? Thank you for your hospitality". "The pleasure was all mine my dear," she said smiling. "I'll walk you home," said Draco. "There's really no need," Hermione said. "Oh but there is," he replied, "I left my blanket there". Hermione thought for a moment. "You know what they say? If you leave something that important behind, it means you don't really want to leave". "You don't know how right they are," he whispered. And he bent and kissed her. Narcissa Malfoy looked at Draco and Hermione and thought how wonderful it felt to have found her family once again.  
  
The End 


End file.
